Tonsil Hockey
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Kurt Angle is sick, so Dawn Marie decided to help him out to try and make him feel better response to Britney's challenge


Title: Tonsil Hockey  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: Kurt Angle is sick, and a certain diva helps him out.  
  
Pairing: Kurt Angle and Dawn Marie  
  
Note: Response to Britney's challenge  
  
A Superstar comes down with the flu (or some other type of illness, doesn't really matter), and is bed-ridden in their hotel room. One of the Divas takes it upon  
  
herself to care for the Superstar. Since, of course, all men - especially wrestlers - are macho and tough, the guy should be an unwilling patient at first. Do what you want with the caring process, LOL, as long as the ending of the story involves the  
  
Superstar, with restored health, of course, repaying the Diva for  
  
her compassion with a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt Angle was pissed off and angry, and by all means he had the right to be. It had been 3 days, and yet he was still stuck here in his hotel room in his bed, completely exhausted, but more importantly bored out of his mind. He was huffing and puffing, yelling at everything in his sight, and most recently beat up his Greek Mythology book that was supposedly laughing at him for being bed ridden.  
  
"Stupid doctor, this is all his fault!" Kurt huffed. Of course, it wasn't really the doctor's fault. It wasn't the doctor that gave Kurt tonsillitis and recommended, well forced Kurt to lie in bed for a week. But if blaming the doctor would make him feel better, than he would blame him all day long. The doctor had assured Kurt it would get worse before it got better, and worse it had gotten. Kurt couldn't even get up to just look at the show at the arena, and his eyes barely had enough strength to watch the whole show on TV.  
  
"I am suing who ever invented tonsillitis!" Kurt yelled. Big mistake, Kurt clutched his throat in pain. "I want my mommy," he whined. He was so busy whining that he didn't here the door click open. Molly stood at the door, a bowl of chicken soup in her hand. "Hey sweety, how are you feeling?" she asked. Kurt paid her no attention and stared at his TV.  
  
Molly came up to him and placed the soup on the nightstand. "Feeling any better?" she asked, placing her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Kurt pouted and shook His head. "I feel crappy," he said. Molly frowned and kissed his forehead. "You will get better," he assured him. Kurt sighed and looked at her. "Here to keep me company?" he asked, hope clear in his voice. Molly shook her head, signaling a no.  
  
"I have a match tonight, I just brought you some soup," she said. "Oh," Kurt replied, disappointment clear in his voice. She stroked his bald head softly and kissed his forehead again. "I have to go, eat your soup and be good," she said. With that the busty brunette skipped her way out, making her way to the arena. Kurt sighed, realizing he was going to be alone for the rest of the day. "I hope they have a I love Lucy marathon playing," he grumbled, picking up the TV remote.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later, 2:37 a.m.  
  
Kurt had finally had enough. He had gotten what he wished for, an I Love Lucy marathon, and we watched till it drove him insane. "Stop your whining," he yelled, throwing the remote in the corner. He was yelling so much that his throat was now sore and his voice was hoarse. Looking over at the nightstand, he noticed the soup that Molly had brought. He loved Molly, his best friend always had her best intentions at heart.  
  
A soft knock on the door shocked Kurt. "Who the hell could be here at 3 am?" he muttered. Lazily getting out of bed, he made his way towards the door and opened it. "To his surprise Dawn Marie stood before him, a worried look on her face. "I came to check on you," she softly said. Kurt looked confused but was to sore to think. He let her inside and went back to the bed, lazily slipping back into bed. Dawn walked inside, and looked around.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked, concern deep in her voice. "I'm perfectly fine," he said, trying his best to smile. Not convinced, Dawn went up to him and opened her bag. She took out a thermometer and stuck it in his mouth. She then looked at the soup on the nightstand. "You didn't eat, I'll warm up the soup for you," she said. When she came back, Kurt no longer had the thermometer in his mouth. She tapped her foot and looked at him when she realized that he had spit it out and that it was now on the floor.  
  
"Kurt, why did you spit it out?" she asked. Kurt merely shrugged. "Because I am not sick. I feel fine," he sternly said, crossing his arms over his chest. Dawn scoffed and placed her hand on his forehead. "You are still burning up, you need some medicine," she said. Kurt slapped her hand away, and she really could have slapped him for that. Going to the bathroom, she brought out some of his medicine and she wanted to yell at him when she realized the bottles were never opened, proving he didn't take them.  
  
"OK, open up," she said, passing him 2 pills and a cup of water. Kurt shook his head, pressing his lips together. "No," he said. Dawn sighed, not liking this childish behavior. "Come on Kurt, open your mouth," she said again. Kurt shook his head. Dawn put the glass in front of his face but Kurt shoved it away, causing the water to spill all over her clothing and drop the floor, the glass shattering in all directions. Kurt paid no attention to her groans of irritation and just kept his head up.  
  
Dawn stormed to the kitchen, grabbed a plastic cup of water and came back. "And take your fucking medicine or else I will make sure you cant swallow ever again," she threatened. Kurt just looked in front of him, not listening. Now Dawn was pissed. "Fine, be that way. Be all childish and act like you are tough and macho, but when you get more sick and end up having to get surgery like Eddie, don't fucking blame me for trying to prevent that!" she hissed, placing the cup and pills on the nightstand.  
  
She bent down to pick up the shattered pieces of glass. Kurt's eyes softened and he felt sorry for being so mean. When Dawn was finish she looked up and saw Kurt pushing the pills in his mouth, drinking the water. She went to the kitchen to throw away the broken glass, and when she came back she saw Kurt trying to figure out how to put the thermometer in his mouth. Her demeanor softened at the sight of him all cute and confused.  
  
"Let me help you," she softly whispered and took the plastic from him and carefully put it in his mouth. She sat on the edge of the bed, wiping his face with a wet cloth. "Thank you," Kurt mumbled after a short silence. Dawn softly smiled. "Your welcome," she said. There was another moment of silence before Kurt spoke up again. "Dawn?" she asked, his voice hoarse. "Hmm?" she hummed, looking at him. "What made you come here?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged and then smiled. "Is it a crime that I come to make sure that you are all right?" she softly joked. Kurt smiled, but then looked at her again. "At 3 am?" he asked. Dawn sighed and then wiped his chest with the cloth. "We had been together for 3 years Kurt. I know how you get when you are sick, I just needed to make sure you didn't kill yourself yet," she said. Kurt sighed, knowing all too well that she was right. Before they broke up 6 months earlier, she knew exactly how he acted when he was sick.  
  
He nodded, not knowing what else to say. She silently rubbed him with Vicks and when she was finished she got up. She was slightly shivering, seeing how she was wet and the airconditioner was on. Kurt noticed this and regretted slapping the water away. "Take a shirt out of my suitcase, I don't want you to get sick too," he hoarsely croaked. Dawn nodded and went to his suit cake, specifically wanting his jumpsuit jacket, but then she saw something rare. She saw a picture of them together, and a shirt that belonged to her.  
  
She lifted it up, looking at Kurt. "Yeah, I never got the chance to give it to you," he smiled. She went to the bathroom and seconds later she returned and smiled as she saw Kurt forcing himself to eat the soup. She knew he didn't like it, but he did it to make her happy. After spoon feeding him the soup and a few little chats, she finally thought it time to go. "Get some sleep Kurt. Be nice, don't yell at the TV, and no tonsil hockey with your reflection in the mirror," she smirked. Kurt chuckled and nodded, placing his head on the pillow. "Goodnight," she whispered and kissed the top of his head, making her way back to her own hotel room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Dawn stepped out of the elevator, ready to go do a little shopping before the show. Smiling at the bell hop, she was about to leave when someone called her from behind. She turned around, a smile crossing her face when Kurt made his way towards her, looking still sick, but a whole lot better.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked, placing her hand on his forehead. Kurt smiled, showing his toothy grin. "I still feel like shit, but I feel a whole lot better, thanks to you," he said. Dawn slightly blushed. "Thank you," he replied. Dawn was about to walk away, but Kurt hold her back.  
  
"And this is my apology for wetting your shirt," he whispered, before slowly lowering his lips and kissing her softly. Dawn slightly gasped, but then gave in. After a long, yet soft kiss, he pulled away, a grin on his face. "So I can't play tonsil hockey yet, but it's a start," he smirked before kissing her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
